Cenizas
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Un mal sueño inquieta a Mei, ¡que terrible se siente cuando ve que no sólo es un sueño! su amado mejor amigo cubierto por ese triste color. Pero tal vez la muerte no significa dejar de vivir, "Me sentía tan cómoda que no importaba que la muerte me rodeara, pero... ¿cómo saber si realmente estás viva? si en la muerte se puede sentir más viva que en la muerte..." historia en Mei-pov.
1. Chapter 1 Color de apagado

_**Cenizas**_

_**Renuncia**_: Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**I Color de Apagado**_

Triste… ¿es como debería ser mi semblante?, sin embargo es frío, veo a mi madre biológica, pero no le digo "mamá", tampoco a ella, podría ser algo injusto, ya que nunca se lo dije a quien me crió, y ella se ponía celosa de su hermana, y más cuando la mía, Misaki, murió; mas cuando creí que toda la tragedia había terminado, un accidente les ocurre a mi tía abuela, Amane, y a Kirika, mi tía y madre adoptiva, ahora vivo con la biológica.

Pero además esta noche soñé que ese color cubría a mi mejor amigo, desde antes de salir de la secundaria, aunque únicamente estuvo acompañándome menos de un año pero justo cuando los demás no lo hicieron.

Desperté agitada por la madrugada y me dije que sólo había sido un sueño, me levanté a lavarme la cara y prepararme un té para relajarme, regresé a la cama a las 3:00 am y luego de un rato me volví a dormir y desperté igual o más aterrada porque volví a soñar lo mismo. Llamé a su casa y el teléfono no fue contestado, me apresuré para ir a verlo, ahora estábamos en vacaciones, así que mi madre, la biológica, (aunque no la llamara "madre") preguntó a dónde iba, pero llevaba prisa, así que sólo respondí: —Vengo pronto— Y salí corriendo sin parar hasta tocar su puerta, salió su abuela y me dijo que salió a caminar, indicó la dirección en que se fue.

Él iba a cruzar la calle cuando oyó mis gritos y me volteó a ver, poco después un auto derrapó bastante cerca, el chirrido de las llantas deslizándose por el cemento me hizo estremecer.

—Te encontré… que alivio— dije, tal susurro le hizo preguntar si había pasado algo. Se sonrojaron más mis mejillas, ya que de por sí estaban un poco coloreadas debido al esfuerzo de correr tanto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le digo? Lo emocional puede afectarle.

Me puse algo nerviosa al no saber qué decir, él me sonrió y preguntó si no quería un café y unos dangos que habían comenzado a vender hace poco, acepté, y mientras él iba a pagar levanté un poco el parche y ahí estaba, ese color, la muerte, cuando lo vi en mi hermana, en mi tía y en otras personas, pasó tiempo antes de su muerte, pero fue inminente. No, no otra vez, parece que la muerte aun me persigue para rodearme como cruel destino y juego trágico que pretende destrozarme.

Creo que me puse pálida porque luego me preguntó si me sentía bien o no, _"No, no quiero perderte"_ pensaba sin poder escuchar nada más…

…Sin saber qué decir, insistí en llevarle a su casa y le pedí que se cuidara mucho y me llamara si pasaba algo, me miró un tanto extrañado, me dedicó una sonrisa, se la devolví y me retiré. Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me preguntó si quería desayunar y donde había ido, le contesté que no, porque fui a desayunar con un amigo.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?— exclamó molesta, yo no contesté, — ¿Qué tienes?— me preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Nada— me retiré a mi cuarto abatida, ¿debería decirle? Suspiro cayendo sobre la cama, estoy cansada, cansada de no poder huir, de no poder hacer nada al respecto, me persigue, aquella única cosa que no tendrá solución jamás…

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Mei, ¿te encuentras bien?— tomé aire y contesté que no había dormido bien, que eso era todo, se retiró e intenté dormir. Una llamada interrumpió mi ligero y reciente descanso.

Sakakibara-kun quería que lo acompañara a dar un paseo, acepté, deseaba verlo, sólo esperaba poderle decir lo que siento y que su muerte no esté muy cerca, no, debía evitarlo yo era la única que lo sabía, tenía que evitarlo, no podía dejar que se fuera alguien más a quien amaba, me alisté para llegar a su casa, pero él me esperaba en puerta de la mía.

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí— le dije

—Está bien— contestó, —así le pediría permiso a tu mamá— le sonreí, con él no costaba trabajo.

—Podía hacerlo yo— me miró devolviéndome la sonrisa

—Ven— dijo tomando mi mano, ¡tomó mi mano! Otro sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas, pero cuando divisé el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos toda la sangre me bajó a los talones, en ese parque… en ese parque casi moría mi hermana.

Me paré en seco y él me miró extrañado

— ¿Mei-kun? ¿Pasa algo?— meneé la cabeza en negativa

—Es sólo que… ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más seguro?— mi pregunta le causó cierta confusión

— ¿Más seguro, por qué lo dices?— eso fue una doble daga a mi pecho, decidí decirle

—Bueno… tómalo con calma ¿sí?— suspiré cuando asintió, —aquí mi hermana… estuvo a punto de morir, c-casi cae de la rueda de la fortuna— se sorprendió y puso nervioso.

—L-lo siento— negué con la cabeza

—No te preocupes, no sabías…— quería decirle lo que me disponía, pero se me querían salir las lágrimas, en verdad mi hermana, Misaki, dejó un vacío enorme en mi corazón, me duele tanto el recordar algo así…

Koichi me abrazó de repente, mi cara se sonrojó y la oculté en su pecho, soltándome a llorar, como no mostré nunca a nadie, poco a poco me calmé, con el aroma cálido que expiraba él, uno de vida… entonces, ¿cómo podía cubrirle ese color? Ese maldito color de muerte, ¿sería capaz de apagarle el brillo de alegría en los ojos o el cálido aroma de vida?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

¿Qué tal? nuevo año, nuevo fandom, je, je lo hubiera subido antes, pero tuve problemas con la pagina, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y disfruten los siguientes, a pesar del genero. cualquier comentario, critica constructiva u opinión es bien recibida. Gracias por leer .


	2. Chapter 2 No quiero perderte

**_Cenizas_**

**_N/A_** Hola, sé que querrán matarme por tardarme tanto, y probablemente también por lo que pasará en el fic, pero les diré una cosa, tenía el borrador de ésta y otra historia hasta los capítulos cinco y tres, y los perdí trágicamente, aparte de todo luego de eso parecía que el destino se había robado mis ideas para ponerlas contra mí, y mi vida se volvió una novela :P y finalmente el haber entrado a la universidad y tener que trabajar para mantener ésta y otras cositas me han dejado sin una gota de tiempo, y ADVIERTO que no podré actualizar muy pronto tampoco.

Además de eso me queda comentar que esta historia está en el género de Tragedia, lo digo porque ya más de una persona ha "rogado" por la vida de Koichi…, así que de una vez les digo, habrá muertes, entre éstas la de él, pero la historia ni termina en ello ni lo es en esencia, no sé si me explico, pero no quiero que estén inconformes por eso, Mei y Koichi tendrán su momento, mas éste no durará para siempre, es lo triste. Una última cosa, tal vez más adelante suba la clasificación a M. Si aun con todo quieren leer adelante, y por favor fíjense en las clasificaciones y géneros.

**_Renuncia_**: Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**_II No te quiero perder_**

Los días pasaban y yo sentía cada segundo el miedo de perderle, él me invitaba a salir a ver películas o a caminar por el pueblo y yo me sentía feliz de poder tenerlo cerca, no le decía nada aún, me daba miedo ser yo misma la causa de lo que podía pasar.

—Mei-kun, enserio, si puedo acompañarte a tu casa— me dijo una de las ocasiones que regresábamos de ver una película.

—En serio Sakakibara-kun, puedo llegar sin problemas— no quería que nada le pasara en el camino de regreso, habíamos llegado a discutir ya una vez por algo como eso.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor llámame en cuanto llegues— yo asentí.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me vio con ojos de reclamo, le había enviado un mensaje, ella prefiere que le llame, aunque sospecho que igual no está conforme. Se la pasa en el trabajo a pesar de que ahora tiene dinero suficiente como para mantenernos fácilmente diez años, yo diría que se refugia en él, ante la ausencia de mi hermana.

Subí a mi cuarto y llame enseguida a Koichi-kun, no contestó, pensé que tal vez no alcanzó a contestar y volví a llamar, de nuevo no contestó, esperé unos tres minutos y volví a llamar, me mandó a buzón, llamé por cuarta vez ya preocupada… "Fuera de servicio".

Corrí desesperadamente a la salida de mi casa y ni le contesté a mi madre a dónde iba, sólo corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la casa de sus abuelos, en dónde estaba él. Me horroricé al verla cubierta del todo por las llamas…

Un dolor me desgarró el pecho y caí al piso derrotada y culpable, sí tan sólo le hubiese dejado acompañarme, él no hubiera estado a esta hora, en el incendio. Los bomberos apagaban el fuego mientras yo sentía mi interior consumarse en cenizas. _Cenizas,_ como la casa, como los cuerpos calcinados de los abuelos de Koichi, _como…_

Mis ojos se deshacían en llanto, de pronto lo vi salir de entre las llamas, auxiliado por un par de bomberos, mi pecho descansó y salieron más lágrimas de mis ojos, pero de alivio, corrí hacia donde estaba, casi sin creerlo, estaba inconsciente, el humo lo había sofocado, me aterré al pensar que tal vez no se recuperaría, sin discreción levanté mi parche y observé que ese color permanecía en él, lo llevaron al hospital mientras yo me quedaba en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer.

Regresé a mi casa y me disculpé con mi madre, enseguida subí a mi cuarto sin más. El agua tibia corría por mis mejillas, si él moría en estos momentos yo no tenía ninguna forma de evitarlo, ¡¿qué podía hacer?! La muerte me enterraría otra daga, me iba a quitar a _otro ser amado,_ era mi única y más cruel certeza, como si yo misma estuviese _maldita_.

Al día siguiente le dije a mi madre que iría al hospital a visitar a un amigo, ella se sorprendió, pero al contrario de lo que yo esperaba se mostró bastante alegre, aunque, creo, intentaba disimularlo, tal vez no creyó que tuviera amigos, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, (sólo tenía uno).

—Toma, llévale estos bocadillos, espero pueda mejorarse pronto— me deseó suerte y me dio para él unas cuantas bolsitas de frutas secas.

Al llegar al hospital sentí las miradas de lastima de algunas personas, me habían visto cuando iba a visitar a Misaki… "mi otra mitad", recuerdo que le dije eso a Koichi-kun cuando ella murió y él me vio por primera vez. Ahora era él quien iba a morir, luché por contener mi llanto y esa sensación se esfumó casi al instante de verlo, su semblante era el mismo, vivo, aun estaba vivo, me alegré de ello.

Me acerqué a la cama donde descansaba y me puse a contemplarle, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, de pronto sentía como si yo flotara y mi cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, cuando menos sentí estaba a centímetros de su cara, ¿qué estaba haciendo? comenzó a moverse y me aparté de un brinco, la sangre se me había concentrado en la cara y creí que ésta iba a achicharrarse, intenté calmarme mientras él terminaba de despertar.

— ¿Mei?— dijo al instante de verme, yo asentí—. Qué alegría verte, eres mi única visita, ¿sabes? E n verdad quería verte—. Me quedé pasmada ante aquello, apreté los puños y sonaron las bolsitas que traía, y en aquello fijé mi atención.

—S-Sakakibara-kun, t-tengo unas frutas secas, ¿puedes comerlas?— por toda respuesta extendió la mano y sonrió, su sonrisa era tan cálida, era como si te llevara a otro mundo, tan solo con sonreír.

Compartimos las frutitas secas y nos adentramos cada vez más en un ambiente agradable, me preguntaba cómo a pesar de todo podía hacerme sentir así, sonreía sincero a pesar de ya no tener prácticamente a ninguna familia, ni un lugar a donde ir cuando saliera del hospital…, me pregunté si incluso seguiría así al saber que no tenía ni siquiera una vida por delante, que estaba tan cerca su muerte. Me temblaban las manos y los labios.

— ¿Estás bien Mei?— salí de mis pensamientos reprendiéndome a mí misma.

—S-sí, es sólo que…— sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—Está bien— me dijo, lo miré y supe, entre más lo miraba más fuerte sentía ese miedo, miedo a su muerte… _No quiero perderle._

Ese día pasó y fue el primero de mis lágrimas contenidas, mi desesperación y mi creciente horror al no saber si estaba bien. Mi necesidad de verlo había crecido en gran manera, iba todos los días, no podía estar tranquila hasta no ver por personalmente que estaba bien y cada día temía más por un trágico final. De vez en cuando, mientras él dormía levantaba mi parche y volvía a ver cubriéndole el mismo color, la misma intensidad,_ la misma maldición. _Temía todo el tiempo por él, porque llegara y me dijeran lo mismo que me habían dicho con Misaki, "Falleció"; tenía tanto miedo de que al llegar a casa mi madre me preguntara "¿Cómo está?" y yo tuviera que contestar _"murió"._

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Les agradezco por leer a pesar de los siglos que me he tardado y de que advertí que no podré actualizar muy pronto, y les pido que me digan si a pesar de todo lo que ya dije en la advertencia del principio y lo que han visto en el capitulo quieren que continúe (por el camino que va), o prefieren que cambie todo, o mejor borro la historia, aprovechando que no tiene muchos capítulos, porque si nadie la quiere leer ¿Para qué la subo?

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y de nuevo les aconsejo que chequen clasificación y género, me siento mal con la idea de que la voy a terminar triste por ser trágica cuando todos me piden que no sea así y ya tengo tan estructurada la historia (mentalmente). ^ Así que ya explicadas las cosas les pido sus comentarios, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3 Cercanía Lejanía

**_Cenizas_**

**_N/A_** Hola, primeramente me quiero disculpar porque tal vez fui muy agresiva en las notas del capítulo anterior, y dar gracias a la persona que comentó, me ha alegrado el día y salvado la historia, ahora no siento que no tenga potencial, creo que no leyó las notas, pero por si esta vez las lee le agradezco a marati2011 y espero que disfruten el fic, aviso, seguirá por el camino que va, pero si lo piden tendrá final alterno; en lo personal creo que aún lo que termina trágicamente puede valer la pena, me gustaría que así fuera el caso de este texto para ustedes.

Les había comentado que parecía que el destino se había robado mis ideas, bueno parece que no sólo para ponerlas contra mí, aparte de volver mi vida toda una novela (que sería en su mayoría las ideas del otro fic que tenía en borrador), parece que también era en contra del mundo-la humanidad- pues resulta que pasó algo de este fic, sólo que en otro lugar, no en Japón, ya ustedes lo sabrán, bueno, si las cosas fueran más parecidas ya me estaría dando miedo de ser profeta apocalíptica o algo así :P  
>En fin, esperaré otro poco, espero que me sigan aun después de la tragedia principal, ya que no termina ahí.<p>

**Advertencia:** No podré actualizar muy pronto. Además de eso les recuerdo que esta historia está en el género de Tragedia, pero sus comentarios me dirán el destino final de éste fic, lo continuo, lo cambio, ¡¿qué hago?! Otra cosa, tal vez suba la clasificación a M más adelante. Y, sin ofender a nadie, sino como consejo, por favor fíjense en las clasificaciones y géneros de cualquier fic.

**Renuncia:** Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**_III Cercanía, Lejanía_**

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo en ese tiempo. Sin embargo los días pasaron en momentos hermosos y momentos agónicos, sólo por mi parte. Él parecía disfrutar cuanto podía, sin remordimientos, me calmaba tanto el verlo, mi corazón cambiaba su ritmo de las ansias a la paz y sus sonrisas le hacían a mi pecho, lo que el calor al chocolate.

—Mei—, me llamó rompiendo el silencio un día, de los últimos que estuvo en el hospital—. Mi padre aún no podrá regresar de África, tiene problemas para llegar al aeropuerto, y bueno yo seré dado de alta mañana, pero…

—Preguntaré a mi madre si puedes quedarte en casa, únicamente hasta que tu padre regrese—. Le dije amable, en realidad que estuviera más cerca me tranquilizaría mucho, más si su padre no podía cuidar de él en ese momento.

Yo ya conocía al señor, procuraba ser buen padre, pero casi nunca estaba con Koichi, parece que era un buen investigador, luego que terminó con el proyecto en India le llamaron prácticamente de inmediato para un proyecto, esta vez en África, pero la situación ameritaba una temporal suspensión de su trabajo.

—Gracias.

Mi madre aceptó, aunque un poco recelosa, y algo extrañada, pero cuando lo conoció su actitud cambió en definitiva. Llegamos a la casa y mi madre tenía la comida lista, al abrir la puerta y vernos hizo los saludos correspondientes y se puso a servir los platos invitándonos a la mesa, estaba un poco desconcertada y con una leve pero sincera sonrisa componía su liado rostro, aquel fenómeno de expresiones contrariadas en su cara comenzó cuando le presenté a Koichi.

—Él es Sakakibara Koichi…, m-ma…má— tal vez fue por lo último que dije, su rostro se iluminó y lo aceptó de la manera más cordial que pudiese creer.

Koichi no paraba de agradecer, y la comida se pasaba volando, al terminar él dio sus agradecimientos de nuevo y dijo: "Estoy muy feliz de que me recibieran" mirándome, de alguna forma no pude evitar una sonrisa. Me alegró, me alegró mucho.

Al terminar la comida subimos a mi cuarto, eso me puso nerviosa, pude notar que él también sentía nervios. Fui mostrándole las cosas, el tufón donde dormiría y donde se encontraba cada cosa dentro del que sería nuestro cuarto. Al principio mi madre había dicho que él dormiría en la sala u otro lugar, y cuando yo protesté ella dijo que le dejara entonces mi cuarto, pero yo no dormiría ahí. Pero después de conocerlo, mientras recogía la mesa me ordenó que le mostrara mi cuarto, y dijo que sería provisionalmente de los dos. Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

—E-este… Mei-kun, veo que esa cama es litera, ¿por qué un tufón?— volteé a verlo y caí sonrojada sobre el colchón, estaba demasiado cerca, él se disculpó por asustarme, lo miré unos segundos antes de estar segura de responder.

—S-si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama…, y-yo dormiré en el…

—No es necesario— no me dejó terminar, —no tengo problema, sólo me preguntaba.

—Oh, disculpa—, no lo había pensado, pero ese lugar tenía recuerdos, —prefiero que sea así, si no te molesta.

Él simplemente asintió. Le seguí mostrando la casa y luego salimos a tomar aire fresco, estaba feliz de que estuviese a mi lado. Pero luego sentía una daga en mi pecho al recordar los colores que veía en él… sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y la punta de sus dedos en mi parche, ¿en qué momento?

—Te detuviste de repente, ¿sucede algo?

—No— susurré, él se acercó más, lo que me puso nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo?—Sentí sus dedos tentando al parche, asentí con la cabeza. Me quitó el parche y yo, tal como temía, seguía viendo los mismos colores malditos. —Es curioso—, había interrumpido mis pensamientos y ahora me preguntaba qué quería decir, —me parece como que ese ojo tuviera vida— ¿eh? —Es decir, habías dicho que era de muñeca, ¿no?— asentí, —yo creo que se ve demasiado vivo como para ser sólo de muñeca…— no habíamos notado como habíamos terminado tan cerca, cuando menos sentí nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Una ventisca de viento frio me estremeció de pronto, a él pareció caerle como balde de agua, se apartó.

—Lo siento— meneé la cabeza en negativa, —bueno, lo que decía…, me parece como si ese ojo tuviese tu esencia, no parece como los de las muñecas, no es como un ojo de muñeca. _Es tuyo_—. En ese momento, Koichi dijo algo que nunca había pensado, y que aún entonces no pensé pero que incluso me torturaría después…

Luego de otra ventisca decidimos volver a la casa, no quería que se mojara y enfermara, o un accidente, ese color seguía ahí y me preocupaba. Al llegar a casa tomé un baño, él iba a tomarlo después de mí, luego íbamos a cenar y por último a dormir; salí del baño y vi que mi madre había regresado de trabajar, se veía muy alegre, estaba platicando con Sakakibara, yo no sé como estaría mi semblante, que al verme se le borró la sonrisa. Koichi se retiró, y al instante de quedarnos a solas me preguntó si estaba bien

—Sí—respondí simplemente, ella me miró fijo un instante y luego continuó

— ¿segura? Parece que algo te preocupa.

—Sí, segura—. Suspiró y se retiró decaída. Era cierto, algo me preocupaba, pero aunque se lo dijera no podía ayudarme, y, lo más importante, no podía ayudarlo a él. Así que creo que es mejor que no lo supiera.

Al entrar Koichi a la habitación luego de bañarse me sentí realmente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, intenté acostarme normalmente, sólo agregando decir "Buenas noches".

—Buenas noches—, se me adelantó, yo asentí como agradeciendo, pero ya no salió palabra de mi boca, me metí de inmediato bajo las cobijas, mi corazón se había acelerado; hacía mucho que nadie me decía "Buenas noches" justo antes de dormir, nadie desde la última vez que dormimos juntas mi hermana y yo. Ese simple detalle, de alguna forma, me hacía feliz.

Al día siguiente amanecí de buenas, ahora que lo pienso fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me la pasé sonriendo durante el desayuno. Mi madre se alegró bastante al verme tan de buenas.

Los siguientes días los pasamos con más ligereza, mi madre comenzó a llegar más temprano y los tres pasábamos buenos ratos por la tarde, supongo que se sentía como una familia, aunque nunca he estado del todo segura de cómo debe sentirse una familia. Además, por las mañanas Koichi y yo solíamos salir, las vacaciones habían activado un poco el lugar, pero no nos encontrábamos muy seguido con antiguos compañeros. Además que la verdad al salir hablábamos poco, y aún menos de manera cercana, la verdad yo evadía las platicas intimas, no estoy segura por qué, tal vez simplemente porque no sabía cómo y francamente no soy muy dada a intimar.

—Mei—, me llamó un día.

— ¿Sí?— se acercó, pero no supe exactamente qué pretendía.

—La última vez que hablé con mi papá me dijo que ya venía para acá, que lo veré el próximo lunes, al medio día llega su vuelo…— me dio una vuelco al pecho, eso significaba… no me atreví a preguntar si se iba a ir con él o no, pero creo que lo supuso, porque enseguida agregó: —no tengo otros familiares con los que pueda quedarme de forma más estable, estábamos viendo las opciones de educación a distancia. Independientemente de eso me gustaría llamarte seguido.

—No quiero que te vayas—, no pensé cuando dije eso.

—Me alegra, pero no tengo de otra.

Ni siquiera me molesté en disculparme, sólo asentí indicando que lo entendía. Ese mismo día él empacó, aunque no tenía muchas cosas. "Lo voy a extrañar", fue lo que pensé, "lo voy a extrañar mucho", también me pregunté si estaría bien con su padre o esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Pero la suerte optó por qué no fuera la última vez. El lunes lo acompañé al aeropuerto para ir por su padre, estábamos en la parte donde vez directamente el aterrizaje del avión. Él estaba bastante emocionado, sé que tenía mucho sin ver a su padre, se veía feliz, eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, mas en ese momento el viento nos arrebataría la felicidad, como le arrebata una hoja seca a un árbol.

Una suerte extraña tuvo una paloma o un cuervo, no sabría si era uno u otro, ya que quedó tan chamuscado que apenas supieron que era ave, un ave que fue absorbida por la turbina, una gota de sangre le cayó en la cara, nuestros rostros mostraron sorpresa, y horror al instante de voltear y ver el avión destrozarse estrepitosamente después de que uno de los motores explotó.

De ese día recuerdo llamas, un grito desgarrador y llanto manchado en cenizas "¡…papá, papá, papá…!", había muerto junto a muchos otros. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Sakakibara-kun, y luego de eso fue la primera vez que lo vi con expresión vacía, mi madre dejó que se quedara, pero se comenzó a deprimir al ver mi alegría esfumada por completo, parecía huir en el trabajo quedándose demasiado tiempo en la tienda.

Corrió por nuestra cuenta el funeral, hubo muchos desde ese día, aparte de ese, sin embargo hubo unos cuantos sobrevivientes, que fueron directo al hospital, pero según escuché éstos murieron también luego de unos días, había quien rumoraba que era una enfermedad extraña. Parece que al destino se le había antojado rodearnos de muerte, fiebre extrema, convulsiones y sangrado por cada poro de la piel y hasta por los ojos, sin embargo no había datos oficiales de eso, pero las verdades corren más rápido como rumor, sin embargo en ese momento nada de eso me importaba, me sentía vacía, era como si ya no lo tuviera conmigo a pesar de verlo casi todo el tiempo….

Pero un día repentinamente me dijo que quería salir, no fuimos muy lejos, sólo era una cafetería, pero pasaron muchas cosas.

—Quiero disculparme—, cuando lo dijo no lo entendí, —te has puesto triste cuando no debería ser así, mi padre fue quien murió, pero eso no justifica que sólo te esté trayendo tristezas…

—Oh, no, no tienes que disculparte.

—Pero quiero disculparme, y que sonrías, porque tu sonrisa es muy bella.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Este capitulito es más grande, creo que los voy a comenzar a extender, también que eso compense un poquito la espera. Siguiente capítulo (lo más seguro) sube la clasificación a M.

Gracias por leer a pesar de todo, y de nuevo les pido que me digan si a pesar de todo lo que ya dije y lo que han visto quieren que continúe (por el camino que va), o prefieren que cambie todo, o el final.

Espero sus comentarios, y su respuesta, suponiendo que alguien lee las notas. Y de nuevo les aconsejo que chequen clasificación y género, me siento mal con la idea de que la voy a terminar triste por ser trágica cuando me piden que no sea así y por otro lado ya tengo tan estructurada la historia (mentalmente). ^

Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama la mamá de Mei, la biológica, por supuesto, alguien? Es que no lo dice nunca la serie, pero no sé si en algún momento del manga o la novela lo dice?


	4. Chapter4Una Manera Inesperada de Algo

**_Cenizas_**

**_N/A_** Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza en este capítulo (Mi vida y sus dramones :P ), pero aquí está, lo hice más corto, y sé que querrán matarme por lo que pasa en el fic, sé que dejarlo en este punto es horrible, pero no crean que aquí acaba, aun falta mucho, me esforzaré por traer pronto el próximo capítulo, de una vez subo a M la historia, ya que pasarán algunas cosas muy grotescas para los peques de vez en cuando de aquí en adelante. Les había dicho que tenía el borrador de ésta historia hasta el capítulo cinco, que se podría decir es el nudo de la historia.

**Renuncia:** Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**_VI Una Manera Inesperada de Algo Esperado_**

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, "tu sonrisa es muy bella", y al instante sonreí.

—Gracias, es un hermoso alago.

—Es la verdad. — Me sonrió también mientras afuera comenzaba a caer la lluvia. —He sido un tonto, teniendo algo tan valioso enfrente me preocupo por lo perdido… Mei, también date cuenta.

Lo miré aun sin terminar de entender, mi corazón se aceleró cuando sentí su mano en mi mejilla y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando quitó mi parche. Aquel color seguía ahí y las lágrimas se me salieron.

—No te preocupes por eso, disfrutemos, no perdamos más tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Voy a morir, ¿no es cierto? Moriré pronto y por eso lloras. — Sus palabras me paralizaron, intenté hablar pero apenas y pude balbucear. —Siendo ese el caso, quiero cumplir un último deseo antes de morir. — su expresión me invitó a preguntar:

— ¿Cuál?

—No te lo había dicho, pero me encanta la lluvia…— afuera llovía, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró afuera, empapándonos…, —además me gustaría hacer… esto. — Me había jalado atrayéndome hacia él, y así empapándonos me besó.

No podía pensar en nada más y sólo correspondí al beso mientras él lo profundizaba explorando mi boca, fue un hermoso primer beso.

—K-Koichi…— mencioné al separarnos uno del otro.

—Mei, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? _¿Serías la persona que me ame como yo te amo hasta que muera y aun después?_

—_Sí._

Y fui realmente feliz, estando en sus brazos, amándolo, siendo amada por él. Otro beso hacía que sintiera que me fundía con él bajo la lluvia… ¡Lluvia!

—K-Koichi-kun, te vas a enfermar…— me interrumpió con otro beso.

—No te preocupes, disfruta.

Volvió a besarme y me dejé envolver con la magia del momento, y así descubrí como era sentirse viva otra vez. Ese día llegamos bastante tarde, pero mi madre no se encontraba (de hecho podría decir, ahora que lo pienso, que ella se encerró en su propio mundo huyendo incluso sin ser necesario), pero creo que fue mejor, nada opacaba nuestra felicidad. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos y andando abrazados o de la mano por la casa hasta que finalmente nos alistábamos para ir a dormir, pero yo, al no estar tranquila, ya que lo había visto pálido y le había escuchado toser, le hice prometer que se iría a atender.

—Como gustes, mi princesa. — me dijo besando mi mano y haciéndome sonrojar.

Como me arrepentí de ello…

Al día siguiente fue al doctor, "Es sólo una revisión", me dijo cuando lo quise acompañar, y me pidió que mejor tuviese listo un refrigerio para comerlo juntos cuando regresara. Pero pasaron las horas y aun no estaba aquí, la hora del almuerzo, incluso la de la comida ya estaban lejos, me preocupaba, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo no podía, quería verlo, quería saber que estaba bien, y calmarme en sus brazos.

Sin embargo fui, y lo que encontré fue un río de confusiones: "Discúlpeme, Srta. Ese paciente no se encuentra internado, no tenemos registro de ello; el joven que busca tampoco se encuentra en la sala de observaciones… " Cosas así, ya anocheciendo seguía sin rastro alguno de donde estaba. Llena de desesperación corrí hacia adentro buscando lo y gritando su nombre.

_"__El nombre del paciente era Koichi". _Al escuchar aquello abrí de golpe la puerta y me encontré con un cadáver… pero no era él. Seguí buscando, exacerbada, y cuando me disponía a abrir una de las últimas puertas de ese piso, varias personas de seguridad me atraparon; sin embargo la puerta se abrió con un hombre que llevaba la camilla, y sobre ella el segundo cuerpo inerte que vi ese día, pero esta vez era distinto.

Me zafé una mano y jalé la sabana que cubría la identidad del difunto y al instante caí de rodillas, lancé un grito ahogado, y mis ojos se inundaron por amargas lágrimas…

_No, no, no, no, no, no. No, por favor, todavía no, apenas comenzaba… a ser feliz.  
>No, no, no, no, no, por favor, no, no quiero perderte.<br>Aun es muy pronto. No, no te vayas, Koichi…  
>Aun no estoy lista…<br>para que mueras…_

_No me dejes sola._

Hecha un lio de gritos y llanto, me dejaron ahí un buen rato, al no poder despegar mis brazos que se encontraban anclados en la, ahora fría, piel de Koichi. Cuando no tuve fuerzas me llevaron al área de psicología, no dije una palabra mientras estuve ahí, hablaron a mi madre, y como no vino me dejaron ir luego de un rato, quien sabe qué harían con el cadáver de Koichi luego.

Al llegar a mi casa vi la mirada apagada de mi madre en el comedor, y vi moverse sus labios sin escuchar ningún sonido, pero estando segura de lo que repetía "Misaki".

Pasé frente al espejo y me tiré en la cama, no reparé en mi color, nunca reparo en él, siempre tuve esa mezcla extraña, pero ese día aun no me fijé en ello.

La almohada se empapó al igual que la mitad de mi cara, no me levanté de la cama ni bajé a desayunar hasta las 4:50 pm, bebí medio vaso de agua y regresé a la cama.

Sabía que esto pasaría, lo esperaba, pero no ahora, ni así de repentino, mas no podía hacer nada, me había quedado sola, las vacaciones estaban terminando y todos los del pueblo se estaban muriendo…

Bueno, casi todos.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Sí, el "casi todos" es algo importante, ya verán porque, quiero dejar claro que la historia CONTINUARA todavía Bastante, espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero tal vez los otros me cuesten un poco de trabajo, espero poder aun así, les prometo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia, su apoyo es muy importante.


	5. Chapter 5 Vida

_**Cenizas**_

_**N/A**_ Hola, espero que disfruten el fic, este capítulo es más alegre.  
>Gracias a todos los que me siguen aun después de la tragedia principal, ya que no termina ahí, como esta parte demuestra.<p>

**Advertencia:** No podré actualizar muy pronto. Además de eso les recuerdo que esta historia está en el género de Tragedia, y ya es clasificación M, la cosa se irá poniendo cada vez más fuerte, lo dejo bajo su responsabilidad.

**Renuncia****:** Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**V Vida**_

Ni siquiera pensé en un funeral, sin familia, sin cuerpo, sólo lloré… hasta no poder más, y entonces seguí como siempre, poco a poco, sin querer despertar, y aun así cada día lo hacía, despertaba, no debía, nunca debí, pero lo hacía. En aquel momento no me fijé en que no cambiaba mucho mi estado el haber dejado de comer durante semanas, no adelgace más, ni cambió el aspecto de mi piel, cabello o cuerpo, de hecho me veía perfecta, a excepción de los detalles de siempre.

Poco a poco dormía menos, y volvía a moverme como zombi, como después de la muerte de Mei y antes de la llegada de Koichi, opaca, casi inerte. Me fui dando cuenta que mamá; aunque no la llamaba así, de hecho ni si quiera le decía Mitsuyo, no nos hablábamos; ella se iba temprano y regresaba tarde, a veces no lo hacía, nadie compraba en nuestra tienda a estas alturas, de por sí siempre hubo pocos clientes, pero ella hacía más y más muñecas y a veces sólo lloraba en el sótano abrazada a un cuerpo vacío…

Llegó el primer día de escuela (todavía no se daban las medidas que se tomaron después) y pensé que sería un asco, iba arrastrando los pies y el sol me molestaba, muy refulgente y yo me sentía de la mierda, pero de cierta forma fue muy apropiado para lo que sucedió luego:

Mi vista borrosa, deslumbrada por el sol y los reflejos de sus rayos en el agua de una fuente cercana a la entrada de la escuela, de pronto una voz conocida retumba en mi oreja y uno de mis ojos se llena de lagrimas, acompañado de una sonrisa incontenible, un impulso eléctrico y mis piernas a punto de dejarme caer…

—Hola, Mei, me alegra verte.

—Koichi…

—Mei…— me abrazó, yo le correspondí enseguida mientras mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

—Te extrañé tanto…

—Y yo a ti… pero…— apretó un poco más su cuerpo contra el mío, y aspiró en mi cuello, luego se separó del abrazo y me miró serio: —si me quedara… ¿sabes lo que significa, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que te quedes— sentencié —Te necesito…

Lo entendió, él también lo quería, sentí su sonrisa y lo supe. A veces ahora, con todo el dolor, con tantos vacios, con tanta muerte, pienso que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo visto de nuevo, o mejor nunca conocerlo; pero al recordar lo feliz que me sentí sé que, de elegir, no lo hubiese cambiado:

_No me importó el resto del mundo…., ni me importa ahora._

Fuimos alegremente de la mano hasta nuestra aula y ahí, cuando creí que el momento no me podría ser más grato, encuentro una figura parecida a la mía, y por si no lo creía, esa voz que extrañé tanto estaba ahí para confirmarlo.

— ¡Hola Mei!— no pude frenar una radiante sonrisa que parecía espejo de la suya, y, como nunca lo había hecho, abalanzarme a sus brazos.

— ¡Misaki!— sentí la calidez de sus brazos rodearme. El profesor llegó luego de que nos sentáramos juntos, yo en medio aun mareada y con la sensación del abrazo. Las clases fueron amenas y la sonrisa se me dibujaba sola en el rostro.

Salimos de la escuela y nos encaminamos a casa de Mitsuyo, pensé que ella no estaría, así que propuse pasar por un helado.

—Estoy muy feliz de volver—expresó Misaki comiendo de su helado. La curiosidad habló por mi boca:

—Puedo preguntar, cómo fue— mi gemela hizo un notorio esfuerzo para mantener su expresión, mas yo quise ignorarlo.

—No puedo decirte mucho de eso ahora, hermanita— hizo el tono juguetón de siempre, de alguna forma me hizo frenarme.

—Bueno— intervino Koichi—, yo creo que debo decir que fue Misaki quien me ayudó a venir.

No supe qué decir al respecto, seguimos comiendo nuestros gélidos bocadillos con expresiones más serias, pero poco a poco fuimos recuperando nuestras expresiones alegres, ignoramos los "ruidos" lejanos, y fuimos rumbo a casa.

Ignoramos los plañideros lastimeros; el líquido carmín que llevaban las calles y las marcas pardas y viscosas que quedaban a su paso, y que luego de su metamorfosis terminaban como pequeñas rocas obscuras; los tres cadáveres húmedos, que desprendían el aroma entre fresco y putrefacto de un recién muerto de enfermedad; ignoramos a la gente tirada o arrastrándose en las banquetas cercanas a nuestro hogar.

Para nosotros todo eso no tenía relevancia, de alguna forma era igual que una pradera donde cantan los pájaros. Entramos a casa y escuché el sonido de la porcelana que se rompía, aquello me descolocó. Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre que venía hacia nosotros, luego nos abrazó. Sonreía, todos sonreíamos, tanta felicidad me mareaba, me deslumbraba, tal vez por eso no vi la muerte allá afuera como una amenaza en lo absoluto.

Estaba toda atontada, mamá lo debió estar también, nos hizo una comida abundante y deliciosa, la pasamos muy bien, ella no preguntó nada sobre Misaki o Koichi, tal vez se le modificó la memoria, o tal vez, simplemente no quiso hacerlo…

Comenzamos a ocupar la misma casa, a divertirnos ahí, Mitsuyo comenzó a atendernos más, a estar más alegre y más presente, yo la empecé a llamar "mamá", esperando que Yukiyo (Kirika), no se enojara, aunque realmente no temía que lo hiciera. Pero en verdad creo que por primera vez lo decía sinceramente, por primera vez sentía que tenía una madre, aunque sus cuidados se limitaran a cuando estaba dentro de casa.

En aquel tiempo vivía día a día alegremente, sin que me importara lo que pasó o pasaría, la relación que tenía con Koichi se había vuelto más apasionada, a veces nos besábamos en la calle, y para devolvernos al camino Misaki nos hacía cosquillas, esto, sin embargo, no resultaba molesto, sino divertido. Creo que es la única etapa en la que puedo decir que fui plenamente _feliz_.

Nunca me pude sentir mejor, tenía a mi madre, a mi novio, y a mi otra mitad. Me sentía _completa y_ _viva_ ahora. Y esa sensación se reafirmó el lunes de la tercera semana de clases, cuando supimos de un compañero que "murió en un accidente", cuando calentaba el agua para bañarse le explotó el boiler. Era la primera vida que se pagaba a cambio de mi felicidad, eso fue lo que pensé.

Mientras tanto las calles alrededor de nuestra casa y de "Los ojos azules huecos de Yomi en el crepúsculo" se llenaban de lamentos, cadáveres y sangre contaminada, yo jugueteaba con Misaki y con Koichi por las calles sin preocuparme de nada, a veces llegábamos manchados de sangre y mamá nos trataba como si fuéramos niños que se han manchado de lodo. Las medidas que se tomaron fueron un día después de que mamá limpiara las mejillas medio encostradas, medio viscosas, que nos cubrían de otro color a nosotros tres.

En un par de pueblos aledaños hubo brotes de una enfermedad que después de un tiempo se identificó como ébola, y se determinó que los brotes iníciales se encontraban en nuestra población y cerca del aeropuerto de la región, el más cercano, donde el padre de Koichi murió, donde un ave y casi todo el avión murió, al único sobreviviente de ese vuelo, que era un empleado se le dejó unos días libres, para que descansara en su casa, en Yomiyama, y superara el impacto.

Mas presentó fiebres y pidió más tiempo por su condición de enfermo, sin embargo al mes de ello se estaba haciendo su funeral. Luego murió su familia, los vecinos, el tendero, la colonia… se extendió terriblemente, todos comenzaban de la misma forma:

Tocaban alguna secreción corporal, ya fuera totalmente en líquido o en un estado viscoso, mas de dos semanas no pasaba nada y unos días más les atacaban tremendas fiebres que ascendían más allá de los cuarenta grados, con sus respectivas consecuencias, delirios, convulsiones… y el otro síntoma hemorragias por todo el cuerpo, sacaban sangre por la boca como si les hubiesen perforado la arteria principal, la nariz, las vías urinarias, las orejas, los ojos, se desangraban en grandes cantidades, al final cada poro de su piel expiraba sangre, bañándolos del brillante carmesí, que iluminaba sus alaridos de dolor y los lamentos de sus seres cercanos.

_Mamá no tuvo lo último… _

Triste… ¿es como debería ser mi semblante?, sin embargo es frío, veo a mi madre y no siento nada, creí que ya le tenía cariño, pero por qué no hay lagrimas en mis ojos, por qué no tengo la más mínima señal de dolor, ¿será que creo que regresará como lo hizo Koichi y mi hermana? Misaki dejaba notar una expresión melancólica, pero yo no lograba mover mi rostro, como si de pronto _no fuera de carne, sino de porcelana…_

Oí, mas no escuché, el susurro de mi hermana:

—No lograste completarlo, ¿cierto madre?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Este capitulito es más grande, creo que los voy a comenzar a extender, también que eso compense un poquito la espera.

Qué dicen, les gusta cómo se pone?

Gracias por leer a pesar de todo, espero sus comentarios, cualquier observación o concejo es bienvenido.


End file.
